


desperate desires and unadmirable plans

by blushymysterio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Beck is 38, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymysterio/pseuds/blushymysterio
Summary: Peter finds himself falling deep for his new history teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this fic has graphic description of underage sex (Peter is 16 and Beck is 38 here), so if it isn't your cup of tea, please do not read.
> 
> Secondly, this is my first fic ever. I used to write short prompts here and there, but never the _actual_ story, so I'm very nervous to share it with wider audience. I'm doing baby steps as writer and I'm not native English speaker, so please don't judge harshly :)
> 
> Mysterio as Jake G broke into my life, said Peterbeck rights and left me with no other option but to start shipping him and Peter. Student/teacher AU has been on my mind ever since I rewatched Jake's "Enemy" (it's great movie btw).
> 
> PS Huge thanks to @mischiefonmain who kindly took her time to check my poor English grammar, I would be totally lost without her help!! Thank you so much!! /cries rivers/

"Control - it's all about control," Beck said to the class full of students. "Every dictatorship has one obsession, and control is it." 

Control. Nails dug into soft flesh, leaving red marks behind, and forcing muffled moan escape from Peter's mouth. Fully naked, he sat on Beck’s lap with a shameless hard-on, rocking his hips eagerly against his history teacher in hopes to create some sort of friction. "_Easy_, kid," Peter felt Beck's hot breath on his ear. "You don't want to rush this, _ do _ you?"

“Within a system which denies the existence of basic human rights, fear tends to be the order of the day,” Beck continued, turning to face the class. 

Fear. When Beck's strong hands parted his butt cheeks and one of his fingers found its way into Peter's sensitive hole - Peter had stopped being able to tell if he was shivering because the sensation felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, or because he was scared of what all of this actually meant. The pressure increased when Beck slipped in a third finger, and the rhythm became steady, hitting Peter's prostate with every thrust. It made Peter so close, but he didn't want to come. Not just yet--not all over the pristine material of Beck's suit, making it all gross and dirty. 

Why was Beck still fully clothed anyway? If you asked Peter at any other time, he would say that the black suit, white shirt and black tie that Beck wore to class daily suited him very well (especially these tight trousers that highlighted every right curve of his well-built body when he faced the chalkboard), but right now it saddened Peter deeply to not have contact with Beck's skin.

“Mr. Beck, I’m--!” 

Beck stroked a damp strand of curls away from Peter's forehead and dragged him closer. 

"You're so beautiful, Peter." 

Without stopping the rhythm of his fingers stretching Peter wide apart, Beck's tongue claimed his mouth. Peter didn't know if it was possible to die of unresolved arousal, but he was sure that if Beck didn’t touch his painfully hard cock soon, he definitely would. 

"Mr. Beck, ahh... Mr. Beck...Q-Quentin... I'm... I'm--"

“What are you, Peter? Tell me, darling.” He licked Peter's collarbone. “Peter…”

"Peter..."

“....Peter! Peter Parker!”

Peter frowned and opened his eyes. Suddenly he was no longer in his teacher's living room having all his secret desires come true, but instead sitting at his desk at school, surrounded by his classmates. Everyone was staring at him. MJ shoved his chair from behind, silent question "what the fuck?" in her eyes. 

"Peter?" 

Was there a concern in Beck's voice or did he imagine it? 

"Can you please repeat what I just said?" Beck was standing right in front of Peter's desk, eyebrows furrowed. 

Peter felt blood rushing to his cheeks making him red as tomato. Shit, it happened again, didn't it? He had been fantasizing about making out with his history teacher during said teacher's class. The teacher who was twice Peter’s age. To make matters worse--his cock was still half hard, and tent in his pants didn't want to die away this quick, not with Mr. Beck's eyes burning holes through him. 

Shit, shit, shit. Think about something unsexy. He concentrated on the imagine of Happy trying to kiss his aunt May. Their very affectionate relationship was giving him a second hand embarrassment lately. Then his mind switched to naked Ned singing in the shower. The latter had the same effect on him as a bucket full of ice cold water.

Deep breaths--in and out, in and out. Yes, that's right, just like this. 

"Umm," he mumbled and stood up. Though he had managed to make a tent in his pants less obvious, he still looked flustered. His lower body was hidden by the desk, but he prayed that none of his classmates (or, God forbid, Beck) saw what kind of state he was in. 

"You were saying that fear has always been the driving force behind all dictators' repression,” Peter answered hesitantly. 

"That's right, Peter.” Concern on teacher's face turned into a smile and then there was a small wink, just for Peter to notice. “But may I ask you to pay more attention to what I'm saying as I don't want one of my favourites students to fail the test next week." 

_ Favorite student _. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Now even his ears were crimson red. 

"You may have a seat now, Parker," Beck was still examining him intensely. "Okay, class, let's continue where we have stopped..."

Peter had had daydreaming episodes in the past, but this one was surely one of the worst. He still could feel Beck's hands on his hips when he closed the eyes. The fantasy was so vivid that he was sure there was a stain of pre-come on his underwear. 

Peter couldn't focus on the rest of the class. When the bell rang, he rushed toward the exit trying not to look at anyone, but Beck stopped him.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Peter slowly turned around, hands shaking. What if Mr. Beck had noticed that he was the reason for Peter's weird behaviour recently? What would he say? What would _ Peter _ say? "I'm sorry, Mr. Beck, I just can't stop imagining you sucking me dry 24/7. There's already a callus on my palms but my hard-on doesn't really want to go away." 

Yeah, right.

Don't get Peter wrong. He wasn't gay. He kissed MJ during spin the bottle game last summer when they all went camping in the woods and got drunk on beer Ned stole from his parents. He had always fancied girls--or at least he thought so before he walked to history class one fine September morning to learn that they had a new teacher. 

Quentin Beck. 

The girls sitting next to him had been buzzing with excitement, giggling and whispering to each other while giving Mr. Beck ambiguous looks. Peter couldn't blame them. Mr. Beck looked like someone who got lost on his way to a red carpet movie premiere and came to the school by accident. 

Beck was in his late thirties, tall with a neatly trimmed beard and hair so perfect Peter longed to run his fingers through it.

And eyes--his eyes were _ huge_. Peter had never met anyone with such big eyes in his life. The moment Beck smiled at some stupid joke someone (probably Flash) said, his eyes shined so brightly, and Peter knew that falling in love wasn't an option.

It was inevitable.

When only the two of them were left in the classroom, Beck stopped cleaning the chalkboard and turned to Peter. 

"I noticed that you've been absent-minded during my classes lately, Peter." Beck was suddenly standing so close to Peter that he could feel the warmth radiating from Beck's body. 

"You're a smart kid, but I'm a bit worried about you." Beck put a hand on Peter's shoulder, making flush return to his cheeks and his heart beat like crazy in his ribcage. 

"You should know that you can always talk to me, Peter. It's hard to believe, but I was 16 years old myself once". 

Peter could hardly imagine that Mr. Beck as insecure hormonal teenager who had a crush on his male teacher twice his age. Beck's hand was still on his shoulder, and Peter could feel his own palms start to sweat.

"Thank you, Mr. Beck. I'm sorry about earlier today; I was up really late yesterday preparing for my math test that we had today." 

It was a lie. Peter had stayed up so late because a random internet search about what "rimming" meant had led to a very interesting video and the bearded man demonstrating had reminded Peter of specific someone. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Beck's hand relocated to Peter's back to give him a pat and Peter couldn't help but feel emptiness when he lost contact with Beck's body. He wished Beck would never stop touching him.

"Thank you, Mr. Beck, but I'm really fine, nothing to worry about. I have to go--MJ is waiting for me."

"Sure, see you tomorrow then." Beck watched Peter run out door. 

Beck had always been like this since their first class together. He had always listened to what Peter had to say regarding different topics during the class and always valued his opinion. They had so many passionate debates and Beck called Peter his favorite student now and then. He also liked to stop Peter during the break just to chat and ask how his school life was going. 

MJ showed up out of nowhere. "So what did Mr. Handsome want to speak with you about this time?" 

Peter choked. "N-nothing!"

"Huh? Did you imagine making out with him or something? I saw how red you were earlier." MJ clearly didn't want to let it go. 

"W-what? No, of course not! What are you talking about?" Peter took her by the hand and dragged her to the small corridor next to the toilets where nobody could hear them.

"Oh come on, Peter, don't lie to me," MJ looked unamused. "You act like a holy virgin in love when Beck is around." Peter got flustered again and tried to disagree but MJ got ahead of him.

"Don't worry--I’ve got nothing against it. I think people are free to be attracted to any gender they want. I'm also still experimenting myself, you know. And, by the way, he looks at you when he thinks you won't notice."  
  
"Who? Mr. Beck?" Peter couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course, Mr. Beck, who else? I've been watching two of you for quite a while and he gives you _ the look _ all the time."

Huh? Mr. Beck might be interested in him? Like, physically and romantically interested? This gorgeous, intelligent and extremely handsome Mr. Beck, the dream of every girl in their school? Impossible. The guy was probably married (Peter wasn't sure since there wasn't any ring on Beck's finger). Even if he wasn't, the chances of him being attracted to Peter were below zero.

This was too much to take in. "Sorry, MJ, I have to go." Peter felt like he wasn't getting enough air. 

"Hey, we agreed to go to the library together today to work on that biology project, don't you remember?" MJ sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, let's go another time--I just remembered one thing that I promised aunt May!" 

MJ wanted to say something about never teaming up with Peter for project ever again, but as soon as she blinked Peter's trail got cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck stopped writing and looked through the window. It was November and rain didn't seem to stop even for a second. He sighed and scratched his nose. 

The coffee had gone cold a long time ago, but he drank it anyway and continued typing. 

"He touched her cheek and stroked it gently. He could feel her trembling under his touch, but he couldn't care less -- the waves of fear radiating from her made him drunk with power," Beck's fingers were soundlessly finding correct letters on the keyboard. 

"He felt like an ancient God creating the thread of fate for another living being. Everything that was going to happen in the next few seconds depended solely on him. He sniffed her short, curly hair --"

No, no, no. _ No_.

Not again.

Beck was a history teacher by day, and aspiring thriller writer by night. He really liked to teach, but writing was a life-long hobby of his and he had even published a few novels in the past, but they didn't sell that well. Beck never wanted to give up though, and continued writing. His new publisher, William, insisted that Beck's new novel about a serial killer contained some sort of twisted, very unhealthy _ romance _ element. 

"This is what sells nowadays!" William winked at him like he knew all the keys to success.

"This is what gives me fucking headache," Beck muttered to himself.

Don't get him wrong, he had the experience for writing _ romance _ elements. But. There was one big _ BUT _.

The more he tried to write this particular sex scene, the wilder it got. All of a sudden, the female character's soft body became bonier; her hair much shorter and with lots of curls that you could weave around your fingers. In the blink of an eye, it was no longer a teenage girl who had been kidnapped by a sociopath with killing tendencies anymore. Her flushed face gained more boyish features until she smiled at Beck the same way the kid from his history class at Midtown High School did all the time.

Peter. Peter Parker.

Beck’s damned imagination wanted to abandon the novel so badly and concentrate instead on what noises Peter would make if Beck pinned him down on the dirty couch and spread his legs wide apart. If he bit and licked boy's inner thigh, would it make Peter moan and ask for more?

“Mr. Beck, please--”

Ah yes, just like this. 

These thoughts came out of nowhere and took Beck by surprise. At first he thought that he was going crazy because he hadn't had a chance to get laid in quite a while (not since his wife decided to pack her stuff and bid farewell), but the occasional hook up in the bar proved this theory wrong, and his mind tended to focus on Peter with alarming frequency.

Oh, the way the boy blushed when their eyes met during the class. The way his face lit when Beck complimented his essays. Seriously, Peter looked like he won a billion in a lottery or something - the memory made Beck smile. This innocent teenage crush (Beck could bet his life that kid had little to no prior experience with such things) was so obvious and so damn... _ arousing _. The power Beck felt over Peter was awakening something very dark and predatory in him -- he wanted to shove his painfully hard cock into Peter's virgin hole and thrust slowly, making the boy feel every inch of it. 

"Is this what you want, huh? To feel my dick inside you, fucking you good?” 

In this twisted fantasy of Beck's, Peter would be so damn beautiful, tears running down his cheeks. Instead of answering, the kid would eagerly move his hips, encouraging Beck to break him apart. And Beck wouldn't be able to decline such tempting invitation. He would increase the rhythm and show Peter how to come untouched while riding his history teacher's cock.

"...Excuse me, would you like more coffee? Sir?"

"Huh?" Beck blinked twice and surrounding reality came back to life. The rain was still pouring outside the cafe's window. It was a pretty busy Sunday afternoon and the whole place was packed with people trying to escape from nasty weather. The laptop screen was displaying very graphic description of how he would have sex with his underage student. He shut it down quickly.

"_ Fuck! _" Beck swore inwardly. He could feel an alarming tightness in his pants.

The whole point of coming here, to a crowded public place, was to concentrate on writing his novel (William had just called him this morning to remind about the deadline for the draft). Writing at home was usually a vicious circle of wanking, taking a shower, and asking himself how he become such a monster. Beck was hoping that a change in scenery would allow him to catch a break and _ focus _\-- but his half-hard dick indicated the opposite.

"Ah yes, thank you." He passed his cup to the waitress and waited while she poured another dose of black coffee.

Beck totally understood that these kinds of thoughts about Peter were dangerous. God forbid that he would actually act on it -- the kid was only sixteen years old and it could cost Beck more than just losing his job. He took a deep breath and lightly slapped himself in the face. "Pull yourself together, you fool. Concentrate." Beck turned his gaze back to the laptop screen ready to show William what he was really capable of.

It didn't last long though - the next second he heard the distinct sound of a dish shattering on the floor. The waitress who had poured his coffee rushed to help the clumsy customer who apparently dropped his order.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beck heard her asking. 

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm so sorry!" That voice. He knew it so well.

Beck slowly turned around, not quite able to believe his ears. He thought that his sick imagination was playing its tricks again -- but no, the real Peter Parker was right there, in the same cafe, trying his best to collect broken pieces of a cup off the floor.

"...Peter?" Beck got up and made his way over to the kid's table. "Peter! Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"...Mr. Beck?" For a second Peter looked frightened, as though he was caught in the middle of doing something inappropriate, but then a blissful bright smile showed on his face.

"Hi."

*** 

Peter was in love, it was a fact. 

School had never been this exciting before: each Friday he felt sad that he wouldn't be able to see Beck for the whole 2 days and couldn't help but wish for another week to start sooner. 

As before, Peter's mind was filled with images of strong hands on his body, and it became normal to wake up with a sticky mess in his underwear.

He even tried to put a finger _ there _ for the first time in his life. He must admit that in the beginning it felt super weird, but then he thought to use vaseline stolen from May's first-aid kit and _ oh_. The image of Beck fingering him while Peter was bent over desk in Beck's classroom made him come so hard he almost screamed (he was glad that May was out for a night shift and he was completely alone at home). Even now, the memories of it made his dick twitch interestedly in his pants.

Peter surely was in love, otherwise why would a few words shared with Beck earlier that day made him feel so happy? He repeated the whole episode all over again in his mind. A few weeks ago, he had a chat with his teacher about famous historical controversies of the 20th century and Beck promised him to lend some material on the topic. Peter thought that conversation was forgotten, but today, Beck had stopped him in the corridor to give him one very thick book.

"I was finally able to find it! Tell me what you think about it, okay? I'd love to hear your thoughts." Beck patted Peter on the shoulder (Peter loved that Beck was always so generous with touches) and disappeared into the classroom.

Peter hugged the book like it was the most precious thing in his possession.

He couldn't wait for lunch break to start so he could thank Beck properly. As soon as the bell rang, he jumped from his seat, grabbed his bag and rushed to the school cafeteria. When he was finally able to get through the crowd of hungry students and see the table where Beck was usually having his lunch, he realized that his history teacher wasn't alone this time. Ms. Potts, their English teacher, was sitting next to Beck -- she was laughing and Beck looked like someone pleased with himself for making a clever joke.

Ms. Potts, previously known as Mrs. Stark, was recently divorced. MJ told Peter that Ms. Potts ex-husband was very rich and successful CEO of a defense company that developed and manufactured military technologies. He was too busy and never at home so Ms. Potts got lonely and decided to leave. 

The rumour was that Beck used to be married too, but his wife cheated on him and run away with another man. How someone could cheat on Beck was beyond Peter's understanding, so he didn't really believe this story. 

And now these two single adults both were sitting so close to each other, clearly enjoying each other's company. Ms. Potts was beautiful - long blond hair, piercing blue eyes, slim body. And, she was a woman.

Something ugly started growing in Peter's chest and his eyes started itching. Right, she was a woman. Gorgeous, beautiful woman - not a bony, horny teenager who had a thing for bearded men with broad shoulders twice his age. Suddenly Peter felt so stupid for thinking that he might have a chance, so stupid for believing that Beck treated him differently than others.

Peter turned and ran out of the cafeteria. When he was finally able to stop, he realized that he was outside, in the school yard. Peter touched his cheek and felt something wet running down his face.

He was in love because otherwise it wouldn't sting so much. He wouldn't want Beck to be _ his _ so badly.

"Hey, Peter, what's up?" MJ tend to appear when you least expected her.

Peter brushed the tears away. "I -- I'm fine, everything is fine." 

"Oh yeah, I see you’re 'fine.' Crying doesn't really suit you. What happened?" MJ was staring at him with concern.  
  
"I'm just stressed with preparation for upcoming tests, that's it." Peter was extremely bad at lying and knew that MJ wouldn't buy this, but he didn't really want to speak about Beck right now. He went silent and looked away.

"Oh tests, right." She didn't believe a word he said. "Actually I was looking for you to give you this." MJ handed him a crumpled piece of paper. "I thought it would cheer you up."

"What is this?" Peter unfold the paper - MJ's clumsy handwriting was hard to read at times but this was clearly an address.

"It's Beck's address!" MJ was beaming with excitement. 

"Where did you get it?!" Peter couldn't believe his eyes.

"I sit next to Betty during math who is also madly in love with Mr. Handsome. Seriously, why is everyone so obsessed with this guy? Even Ms. Potts forgets how to teach English when he is around, gosh. Anyway, Betty promised me a hundred bucks if I get his address, so I followed Beck after school."

"You, what? You followed Beck home?!" MJ never stopped amusing Peter.

"Don't worry, he didn't notice that I was following and I gave Betty the wrong address." His best friend winked at him. "She doesn't have the guts to give Mr. Handsome a visit anyway." 

"And what does make you think that I have _ the guts_?" Peter looked at her doubtfully.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you will figure out what to do with this _ valuable _ information." MJ shrugged. "Now excuse me, I have a hundred bucks to spend." She waved at Peter and headed to school entrance.

Peter stared stupidly at the piece of paper in his hand.

***

It wasn't the first time when MJ shared something about Beck with Peter: it seems that his best friend made her life goal to dig out every small detail about Beck's biography.

Peter was in love, but he never considered himself a stalker. You know, that creep who followed the object of his desires around and jacked off to their photos.

(Peter jacked off to Beck's school photo more than once, but nobody should know about that.)

Anyway, he wasn't planning to do anything with Beck's address. After all, he couldn't come up with the reason to pay Beck a visit -- wouldn't it be just creepy and raise questions? They could discuss anything at school, no need to visit Beck's apartment for that.

So yeah, he never planned to follow his history teacher around. 

_ It just happened. _

This is what he was telling himself while he was sitting in the small cafe located not far away from the place where Beck lived. It was crowded inside as people were coming in to escape from nasty November weather and enjoy a cup of hot drink to warm themselves up. 

He sipped his own warm cocoa and slowly peeped out from behind the comic book he pretended to be reading. His table wasn't easily noticeable thanks to big plant standing next to it, but it never hurt to be careful. 

Beck was sitting across the room next to the big window, typing something furiously on his laptop. His coffee (black, no milk or sugar as Peter noticed) was left untouched and probably had gone cold by now. The formal suit he wore to school was changed to casual black jeans and sweater, his stylish grey coat hanging on the chair. His usual cheerfulness was gone as well - he had very serious, concentrated expression on his face. 

He was so beautiful, Peter could look at him endlessly.

It had started a few weeks earlier. One Sunday afternoon Peter had no plans so he decided to walk around Beck's neighborhood. After hours spent wandering aimlessly, Peter got thirsty and stopped by the small coffee shop. Needless to say he had almost choked on his coffee when he saw Beck, sitting there with his laptop. Beck seemed to be so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice Peter staring stupidly at him and Peter was too shocked to bring himself to distract the teacher.

Funny enough, next Sunday Beck was sitting at the same place again. And the next, too. And the Sunday after that. Peter knew it was wrong to come here every week but he couldn't help it. 

Peter sneezed loudly (he forgot to put his umbrella into his backpack and now his clothes were soaking wet and he couldn't stop shivering) and with a careless movement of his hand the cup of cocoa went flying to the floor, spilling its content everywhere.

"Oh, shit!" he rushed to pick it up, cutting one of his fingers in the process.

The waitress ran to help him and then he heard someone calling his name.

"...Peter? Peter! Are you okay?"

Peter looked around and saw Beck coming closer to his table. _ Shit. _ "Play it cool, Parker. Don't let him know that you've been watching him for the last 20 minutes." He thought to himself.

Peter tried to summon his non-existent acting skills and pretended that he is surprised to meet with Beck here.

"...Mr. Beck?" He smiled broadly. "Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting on the first chapter, it means a world to me. Also big THANK YOU to @mischiefonmain for checking grammar and making my text readable, you are my hero <3
> 
> Will these two bang? :D Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Beck repeated again.

_ I've been watching you--thinking how much I want to touch your gorgeous hair. _Peter could feel his heart pounding in the ribcage. His aunt and MJ could always easily tell when he was lying, but he really hoped that Beck wouldn't be able to notice anything weird about his behaviour.

"I was going to meet with Ned nearby, but then, um, something came up and he--Ned, he wasn't able to come anymore and it started raining so hard and I--I forgot my umbrella at home." He blurted out.

"Well, I can see that." Beck gave him a thorough look from head to toe. "You're drenched."

Peter suddenly realized that he was shivering from the cold. "Yeah, the rain got me pretty bad. Awful weather, isn’t it?” He laughed nervously. “What are you doing here, anyway? Waiting for someone?” 

"No, I've been working here for a while." Beck pointed towards the table where he left the laptop. Suddenly he looked very concerned. "Look, I live only one block away from here--maybe you want to come by and dry your clothes? I don't want you to catch a cold, especially when exams are coming up." 

Peter stopped breathing for a second. He heard this correctly, right? Beck was inviting him to come to his apartment, _ wasn’t he_? Peter pinched himself hard to make sure that this wasn't another dream. 

"I don’t want to be a bother, Mr. Beck, I’m sure you are very busy--" he started, but then sneezed loudly. 

"I can see you’re one step away from catching a cold." Beck sounded really worried. "It isn't a bother at all, Peter. Let me grab my things real quick." 

Before Peter could protest any further, Beck gripped Peter by the hand and pushed him toward the exit. It was still raining outside, but Beck's large umbrella protected them both.

Peter could feel his nerves pulling him to pieces. He was on the way to _Beck's_ _apartment_. There would be no one else there but the two of them. But it wasn't like something would happen anyway, right? Peter wasn't sure if Beck was into men considering that teacher had been married before. Also, a relationship with a student could get Beck into trouble. Peter wasn't dumb enough to not understand it, but question "_What if?_" screamed in the back of his mind. 

He wondered what MJ would say about this. "I assumed correctly that you would get into Mr. Handsome's pants faster than Betty." _ Ugh. Stop_. Peter shook his head vigorously.

"Are you okay, kid?" Beck lightly touched his shoulder. "Gosh, you are shaking. Don't worry, it won't take longer than five minutes."

"So, what are you working on?" Peter tried to start a conversation to calm himself down a bit.

"You won't believe me, but I'm a writer." Beck smirked at him. "I'm working on a new book that will hopefully get published soon."

Peter started at him in awe. "No way! How come you never mentioned this before?!" The thought that his teacher was working on a book had never crossed Peter's mind. "What kind of books do you write?"

Beck was clearly enjoying Peter's reaction. “I published a few of psychological thrillers in the past, and the one that I'm writing right now is focused on the serial murders of young women happening in different periods of time." There were notes of pride in Beck's voice. "I’m not sure that this is something that I would recommend a teenager to read though.” He added reluctantly.

Peter’s cheeks flushed. “I’m not a child; I can handle serious topics. And I really like suspense and horror and all of that gore stuff."

_Ah, here we go again_. Beck thought to himself, feeling an overwhelming rush of predatory thoughts flooding his mind. _Why did Peter have to be this cute_? The vision of pinning the kid to the wall right here, at the entrance of his apartment building, where anyone could see them and just fuck the breath out of him was _so_ _tempting_, Beck had to close his eyes for a second and count to three to make it go away. 

They boarded the elevator to go up.

“And I would love to read anything you write. I bet you are a great writer, Mr. Beck.” Peter whispered shyly and looked away.

Beck knew that he was playing with fire. He couldn't even explain to himself why his first reaction was to invite Peter home. Seeing the kid all wet and miserable at the cafe switched something inside of him and he acted before his mind caught up enough to tell him that this was a very bad idea.

"Hmm, do you really think so? Maybe one day I'd let you read it, then." 

His hand unconsciously tucked a curl of Peter's wet hair behind the boy's ear and Peter leaned into the touch. The atmosphere between them suddenly became very thick. They were standing so close to each other that Peter could feel Beck's breath on his skin. A few long moments passed until Beck realized what he was doing. He removed his hand as though it burned.

The elevator stopped and Beck cleared his throat. 

"Here we are." He took the keys from his pocket to open the door. 

Once they got inside the apartment, Beck invited Peter into the living room. The boy looked around curiously. 

It was a compact two bedroom apartment that looked very tidy and minimalistic. If you didn't count the big bookshelf that clearly wasn't enough for all the books that Beck owned, there wasn't much furniture: a lonely couch was standing in the center of the living room, a TV, a desk with another laptop on it. No home decor, no photos, no sign of anyone else sharing the same living space. From the crack of the door leading to Beck's bedroom, Peter could see a queen sized bed. He gulped loudly.

Beck took out a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt from the wardrobe and gave it to Peter. "I bet these are too big for you, but it's still better than sitting in your wet clothes."

Peter stupidly looked at clothes in his hands. "Thank you, Mr. Beck, you don't have to do that." 

"No need to thank me, kid. Get changed--I’ll bring something hot for you to drink, okay?" The teacher quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

As soon as Beck was out of sight, Peter brought the t-shirt close to his face and inhaled deeply. _ Oh, this is what Mr. Beck smells like _. He could feel familiar tightness growing in his pants--his own body was betraying him and couldn't do anything to stop it. 

Peter put his bag on the couch and started getting changed. Beck's sweatpants were too long for him and loose around the waist, but also comfy and dry so he didn't have much to complain about. When he was in the middle of getting rid of his own shirt, he felt an intense gaze on his back--he turned around to see Beck leaning against the door jamb with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Hey," Beck said.

"Hey," Peter repeated foolishly.

"You didn't like the t-shirt I gave you? Was it too big? I can check if I have something in a smaller size." Beck's gaze lingered on Peter's lean arms, then his chest.

"Um," said Peter suddenly very conscious that he was standing in the middle of the room half-naked. He quickly put the t-shirt on. "It fits fine, thank you."

Beck came close to Peter. 

"Here, I made some tea for you." He passed a cup to Peter. "Come on, drink while it's still hot." 

Peter made a few gulps only to burn his tongue. He grimaced. 

"Hey, easy, kid, take it slowly." Beck clapped Peter on the back. "Don't rush it."

Peter put the cup on the desk and saw that it had red marks on it--after close examination it turned out to be blood. _ Oh_. He must have cut his finger when he tried to collect the broken glass in the cafe and was too distracted about Beck inviting him home to realize that he was bleeding. 

Beck saw the marks too and grabbed Peter's hand. "You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Beck. It’s nothing to worry about." 

Later, when Peter was replaying this episode in his mind, he couldn't explain even to himself why he had brought his cut finger to his mouth and licked it. 

He did it unconsciously, but this simple gesture made his history teacher freeze on the spot. Peter didn't know what devil possessed him, but he licked his finger again. And again. And again, until he was slowly sucking on his fingers without breaking eye contact with Beck. 

His teacher's eyes were greedily following each motion--all of a sudden, the temperature in the room seemed to rise up tremendously and Peter became painfully aware of the tent in his pants.

"I don't think you need a bandage, do you?" Beck sounded hoarse. "It seems that you are pretty capable of handling this yourself." He cupped Peter's face with one hand and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb.

Waves of desire radiating from Beck's body were making Peter feel dizzy, like he had drunk alcohol instead of tea. Maybe Beck mixed something into his drink? This thought made Peter feel even more lightheaded. _ Kiss him, _his sluggish mind commanded. Peter couldn’t help but obey: he stood on tip-toe and kissed Beck on the lips.

It lasted only a second, but felt like it lasted an eternity. Beck's beard scratched Peter's skin, but he didn't mind it at all--after all, kissing the teacher was the best thing that he had ever experienced. Beck didn't respond though--he was just standing there, looking at Peter with a mix of confusion and shock and something else that Peter wasn't able to read. The lack of reaction made Peter finally realize what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Beck," He heard his own voice shaking. "I shouldn't have done that!" 

_ Fuck _, he ruined it all. Mr. Beck was going to hate him forever for this. No more casual chats during lunch time or smiles reserved just for Peter. It would be a nightmare going to Midtown High School while knowing that Mr. Beck would never speak to him again. What aunt May would say about Peter's decision to change the schools? She would definitely ask questions. 

The tears started running down his cheeks. He pulled back from Beck ready to grab his things and run as fast as he could, but then Beck gripped his hand tightly and dragged him closer.

"What--!" Before Peter knew it, Beck was kissing him back passionately. Peter had never been kissed like this--with tongue and all, and he moaned loudly when Beck’s hands cupped his ass and pulled him closer to rock their erections together. _Oh God_, it felt _so good._ Peter was pretty sure that he was a few thrusts away from making a fool of himself and coming into his pants.

They stopped for a second to catch a breath. "Peter..." Beck whispered and gently wiped the tears off Peter's cheek. "We can't do this, kid. I'm sorry."

"Mr. Beck, please... Please don't stop..." Peter pleaded. "I’ll do anything you want, but please don't stop." 

"If someone finds out that I did this to you, Pete, then both of us will be in trouble. I--we should stop now." The hard erection pressed against Peter's thigh was telling a different story, though. 

"Nobody will know, Mr. Beck. I won't tell anyone." Suddenly, Peter felt like a man who had nothing to lose and he started unbuckling the older man's belt. 

Surprisingly, Beck didn't push him away.

When he was done with the belt, Peter got on his knees and pulled Beck's jeans down. The thin layer of underwear didn't hide how _ huge _ Beck was--Peter felt his mouth water and his own cock twitch excitedly. 

He experimentally touched Beck, making him grunt.

"You're playing with fire, kid."

"Am I?" Without breaking eye contact with Beck, Peter removed the last obstacle separating him from seeing his teacher's naked skin. 

He slowly licked the length of Beck's erection. Peter had never done this before and all his knowledge was coming from porn he saw on the internet, but judging from the way Beck closed his eyes and moaned, he was doing something right. 

Beck's masculine scent was everywhere and it drove Peter crazy._ It was happening_. This wasn't a dream or a hallucination--Beck was very real, waiting for Peter to slide his mouth onto his cock. And he did; he tried to take Beck all the way down his throat, but after a few attempts, Peter choked and started coughing.

"Easy, easy." Beck whispered and lightly patted Peter on the head.

As soon as the boy's lips were back on his cock, Beck felt the last strings of self-control snap. He entwined his fingers into Peter's curly hair, holding his head steady as he began to fuck Peter’s mouth roughly, jamming his cockhead deep into his tight throat. 

"Umgh..!" Peter was on the verge of choking again, but he didn't try to break free from Beck's grip. _ Fuck_. This was even better than any fantasy Beck had ever had.

The teacher thrust into Peter's mouth for a few more times before he pulled out. Then, without giving Peter a break, he grabbed the kid by the collar of t-shirt and pushed him toward the couch. Peter landed on his back and Beck covered him with his body. They started kissing again until both of them ran out of breath. Peter was so hard it was almost painful.

"Mr. Beck, I need... Please..." He didn't know what he was saying anymore--he just wanted to be touched so badly.

With one quick movement, Beck got rid of Peter's sweatpants and underwear. He stopped to appreciate the picture in front of him: Peter's fully erect cock was dripping with precum, his cheeks were flushed; lips were bitten and red, Peter’s eyes were begging for Beck to fuck him. _ Perfection_. Beck wanted to savour this moment forever. 

The way Beck examined his body made Peter feel very self-conscious all of a sudden. Was there something wrong with his genitals? Peter knew that he was an average size--after all, he had seen other boys naked in the locker room. Or was it his pubic hair? Did Beck like it all shaven and clean? If that was the reason why Beck didn't want to proceed any further, then Peter wanted to die on the spot. He covered his face with both of his palms, feeling so small and miserable and yet so painfully hard. 

Peter was taken out of his pathetic thoughts when his legs were roughly pushed apart and he felt a tongue somewhere below his balls. 

Beck parted his ass cheeks and gave his hole a long, broad lick. Then he clamped his lips around the opening and sucked hard while pushing his tongue in and out, scratching Peter's sensitive skin with his beard in the process. 

"Mr. Beck...!" Peter cried out, forgetting how to breathe. 

Unconsciously, he raised his ass high in the air, giving Beck full access to his most intimate part. 

It seemed that Beck knew exactly what Peter needed--he continued fucking him with his tongue and one of his hands found its way to Peter's cock. He gave just a few pumps before Peter was coming all over, leaving a puddle of cum on his stomach.

After finally finding his release, Peter felt listless and unable to move, but Beck didn't stop. He dipped two fingers into the cum on Peter’s belly and pushed his fingers inside Peter, trying to stretch him further. The boy moaned loudly when Beck finally reached his prostate--it was unbelievable, but Peter was growing hard again.

Then those fingers were gone--just as suddenly as Beck had pulled his fingers out, the head of his cock was at Peter's entrance, pushing to get in. 

Once Beck fully settled inside, he felt the leash inside him completely snapping. His control was fully gone--he began thrusting in and out with growing steadiness. Slow strokes grew faster until he was fucking the boy hard, driving in deeper and deeper.

Peter felt his vision blurring with tears once again, but he couldn't say if it was because of the burning pain inside of him or because it felt so damn good. 

Beck fell on top of him, pressing his face against Peter's neck and sucking on his sensitive skin. _ That will definitely will leave a mark, _ Peter thought absently. 

His teacher slammed into him for the last time before grunting and filling Peter with something hot and liquid. 

"_Fuck_," Beck said.

They laid in silence for a few long minutes. It felt like the whole world stopped at that moment. Then Beck slowly pulled out and cum tainted red with blood dripped from Peter's hole and onto the couch. 

"Mr. Beck..." Peter started.

"Don't say a word," Beck stopped him. He put his clothes on and went to the bathroom. 

There, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Fuck, it should have never happened," he muttered. "_Fuck!_" he screamed and hit the mirror, shattering it into a jagged spiderweb of cracks.

He returned with a towel and threw it at Peter. "Clean yourself up."

Peter obeyed and began to clean himself. His hands were shaking and each movement reminded him of throbbing pain in the ass. 

Beck wasn't looking at him.

When Peter finished and put his clothes back on, he tried again: "Mr. Beck, I'm so sorry, please, don't be mad at me..."

Beck still wasn't looking at him. "Are you finished?" He asked dryly. "If you are, I think it is time for you to go. I put your wet clothes into separate bag--you can return mine anytime at school."

"Mr. Beck, I..."

"Didn't you hear? Get the fuck out!" Beck screamed.

Peter felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. 

The swift, loud sound of the front door slamming so abruptly was echoing in Beck's ears for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year - new chapter, yay! :) I'm sorry that it took a while to get this fic updated, it was hard to balance real life stuff with fandom during holiday season. Comments are very much appreciated and get me going!!
> 
> A special THANK YOU to @mischiefonmain for correcting my grammar again ❤❤ you are the best!


End file.
